


It Might Be More Sarcasm Than Hate

by TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS



Series: It Might Be A Little More Than Hate [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward situations, Hate Sex, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sarcasm, Sex, This Is The Start Of A Series, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS/pseuds/TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hate sex and more hate sex. </p><p>Sheriff Stilinski makes a situation very awkward. This is just a little bit of smut to start the series off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Might Be More Sarcasm Than Hate

Stiles' back hits his own bed as Derek throws him down on it, feeling the springs constricting as he bounces up and down. As soon as he settles however, Derek's on him, crawling up his front until his hands are either side of Stiles' head.

It's not careful or tender as they kiss and instead it has an urgency to it. As it always does. The kissing is fast pasted, vicious and absolutely delicious.

Derek grinds down as Stiles keels up, rubbing together to make beautiful friction that causes them both to hiss. Stiles struggles with Derek's shirt and growls when he has no success, making Derek chuckle instead of help.

"Asshole." Stiles snarks. Derek pulls back and raises an eyebrow at him before sitting up on Stiles' lap and pulling the Henley off himself slowly, stretching and flexing his well defined muscles in Stiles' face. 

Stiles leans up, not needing to feign the need to touch him but using it as a part of his plan anyway. Stiles anchors his fingers over Derek's shoulders and pulls him down. When their lips are centimetres apart Stiles whispers, "sucker" before using their positions to role Derek over onto his back.

Stiles pulls his own shirts off, loving the way Derek's eyes somehow darken even more. The black haired man leans up, sucking a nipple into his mouth before Stiles expects it and the younger man feels his eyes roll back as the sensations ripple through his body.

Derek continues to kiss down Stiles' chest but stops at his happy trail to zig-zag his tongue down the thin whips of hair. He pulls back when he reaches the top of Stiles' jeans. "Take them off Stiles" his voice his gruff and husky and just that makes Stiles want to moan.

"Only if you take off yours first." Stiles bargains.

"Why don't you take mine off for me? I am the one on the bottom. I should be taken cared of." Derek says as he lies back down.

Stiles scoffs, "and you take care of me when I am?" As he says it though, he's pulling the zipper down on Derek's jeans causing him to shiver and buck.

Derek still manages to smirk up at Stiles, "I'm pretty sure I leave you with ALL your needs cared for." 

"And how do you know that?" Stiles pulls down Derek's jeans, smiling at the fact that Derek's gone commando today. Derek on the other hand has other plans as he pulls Stiles down by the hair at the back of his neck but makes sure not to hurt him. He kisses the tussled haired boy up and down his neck leaving the starting's of hickeys before finally answering his question when he reaches Stiles' ear, whispering, as if they're not the only ones in the house.

"By the way you scream." 

All foreplay dashes out of Stiles' mind as soon as he hears the words and Derek bites down hard on his earlobe. He rears back and up, lifting his hips on the bed to pull of his jeans and boxers, along with Derek's. 

As Stiles lies back on Derek he kisses him a few times before rolling over knowing this will only go one way, with him underneath and pulls the lube and condoms out of the draw by his head and passes them to Derek. 

Derek looks down at the contents in his hands and then at Stiles. "Fuck me. You need it more than I do today." The older man tells him.

Stiles' eyes widen and he shakes his head, "Derek, are you sure? I mean I've never actually, you know... been on top and I didn't think you'd want to so I didn't look it up and... And ... Why are you looking at me like thaahhhhtt?" Stiles cuts off as Derek kisses him, supposedly to shut him up.

"I don't care Stiles. Fuck me."

Stiles doesn't need any more incentive than that and Derek looks surprised as Stiles gets up again and flips open the cap on the lube. "Turn over." He commands the black haired man who does as he says. 

Stiles kneels between Derek's open thighs, spreads Derek's cheeks before stopping to think about what he wants to do as he he rolls the condom on. He does need this and has wanted it but just wasn't sure how to ask. Today though? Even Derek can see that Stiles wants him, needs him to beg for him, ask for more and to say sorry for once, Stiles needs to get all the anger out of him and that's always been the reason for there sex right? So he should make the most of it.

He knows what to do then and leans down, parting Derek's cheeks once again to blow agains his puckered hole, making Derek shiver as he hadn't expected it and instantly start to pant.

Stiles smirks and lets he tongue dart out and flick at the rim once, twice, three times before sinking down into Derek's warmth. Derek keens, he fucking keens and Stiles couldn't be prouder of himself as Derek tries to find friction from the mattress as well as moving his ass up to get more of Stiles' tongue. 

Stiles give him both by pressing Derek's hips down Into the mattress as he sinks his tongue in further, going down as far as he can and then circling, and twisting his tongue until Derek's a begging mess in from of him. "Stiles, please." He basically whimpers and Stiles complies, using his index finger to join his tongue in his tryst. 

"Stiles! Please! C'mon!" Stiles hears him but continues anyway, knowing what he wants. He pushes down his finger, crooking it slightly to find Derek's prostate and he knows when he does when the man infront of him repeatedly shouts, 'fuck' over and over again as Stiles flicks his tongue again and again and pushes Derek's special spot constantly with his finger. Derek chokes off on a moan and tries to get words out. Stiles brings his arms around Derek, pulling him up so he's on his hands and knees and grips Derek's cock in one hand. 

He pumps his finger, twists his tongue and pumps Derek's cock until the man gasps, "Stiles, I'm gonna, I'm gonna..." 

"That's alright Derek. Come for me. I want you to." Stiles says as he takes his mouth away for a second and that's all it takes for Derek to find his release. Derek slumps, nearly falling but Stiles strokes him through his orgasm and pulls his finger out and leaves him with a quick kiss to his hole to let Derek recover.

"Fuck" Derek mutters as he falls sideways onto his back again and Stiles stares smugly as Derek still pants and looks all sweaty. "I though you said you'd never done anything like that?" 

"I haven't. But I may have lied about not looking it up?" 

"Course you did." Derek sighs.

"Are you actually complaining?"Stiles raises an eye brow. 

"Nope." Derek decides with ease before looking at Stiles' still hard dick and looks panicked. "Oh god! I'm so sorry Stiles!"

All Stiles does is chuckle though, "trust me Derek, If I wanted you to do something I'd tell you. I'm definitely not finished with you yet and I was giving you time to be able to get hard again." 

"Oh? What did you have in mind to do then?" Derek questions.

"I'm going to spread you open Derek." Stiles punctuates this with kisses and nips down Derek's neck and chest. "And then I'm going to fuck you so good and leave you so satisfied that whenever you get fucked by someone else, me and my dick pushing into you will be the only thing you can think about." He finishes his statement with a lick up Derek's half hard cock and watches in fascination as it springs to full length as Derek groans. That's werewolves for you.

"Is that alright with you Derek?" Stiles asks from his place where his lips are sucking down the tip of Derek's cock and staring up at him through thick lashes.

"Um....y..yeah" Derek stutters.

Stiles slicks his fingers up with lube sliding the tips together to make it warm before slipping one finger back into Derek's hole easily because he had been rimmed so it only takes a few slides of his finger before he adds another and this time it makes both him and Derek gasp. 

Derek's warm all around, a wet heat that constricts around his fingers and Stiles can't help the thoughts of how Derek's warmth would feel pulsing around his dick instead. 

Stiles picks up his pace, not wanting to wait any longer. Soon, Derek's taking four of Stiles' dexterous fingers leaving him gasping and pushing forward to get more friction, "come on Stiles. I'm ready, I need it now." 

"Patience Derek." 

"I'll give you fucking patience Stiles."

"That legitimately doesn't make sense."

"Well you legitimately need to be in my ass right now."

"I am totally rubbing off on you. I'm normally the one saying that."

"Stiles..." Derek growls.

"Don't even try it. You know it just turns me on." Stiles starts to slick up his dick though so Derek calls that a win.

"Yes, I know it and the whole pack knows it when ever I growl at one of them."

"It's rude to smell others arousal." 

"They can't help it when it's so overwhelming Stiles." Derek snarks back.

"It only overwhelming to you. We both know that my arousal gives you arousal. The whole pack knows that too." Stiles lines his dick up.

That's what Derek had been waiting for it seems as he pushes backwards unexpectedly, driving Stiles' dick into him. "Shut up Stiles."

For once Stiles doesn't respond and instead places a hand on Derek's lower back, shushing Derek as he pushes in inch by inch. He places kisses randomly up Derek's spine, in every divot, distracting him from the ache of being stretched for the first time. When the pain starts to feel good Derek's had enough and he pulls himself to his knees, his back flat against Stiles' chest, instantly making Stiles bottom out. 

The younger man gasps and moans simultaneously and every nerve in Derek's body feels on fire. He wants more though, "Stiles, fucking move already. Fuck me, it's not like we're making love."

"Oh trust me, I know." Stiles replies and pushes Derek back down following him a little behind so he's nearly out of Derek before pushing back into him as soon as their both down bringing out a beautiful moan from Derek so he does it again. Pressing In as far as he can go and then pulling out as fast as he can, grinding down until Derek's muttering a litany of swear words.

All Stiles can hear is Derek's little moans and mutterings and... And he can hear the sound of gravel as his dad pulls up. 

"Shit! Shit! Derek, fucking hell my dad's here! How did you not hear that?!"

Stiles jumps out of Derek, they both whine, not being able to help it and Stiles stands up, throwing a pair of sweats on. "Oh I don't know Stiles? I was distracted maybe?" 

"Yeah well I heard it and I was definitely distracted!" 

"Well I can hear him now and he's about to end a call and get out of the car so I'd try not looking aroused around about now!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" 

"You look aroused Stiles! You're all red and flushed and your eyes are basically all black." 

"God, I hate you." 

"No shit Sherlock! That's the point of us having hate sex!" Derek grabs his clothes and goes out the window, clinging on to the wall with his claws. "Your dad's coming up the stairs."

"I hope everyone sees you."

"And they'll tell your dad. Your funeral."

"And yours. He'll shoot you."

Derek sticks a finger up at Stiles before disappearing from his line of site and stiles sits on the bed. If he looks aroused he might as well make the most of it.

His dad opens the door as soon as he's settled, "hey Stiles, just came to check on you, I know I said I'd be gone, but it's between shifts and I just wanted to see if you are all right." His eyes widens as he actually looks at Stiles properly. "Are you ok? Are you on drugs Stiles?"

"What?! No dad of course not. I was kind of about too." Stiles looks down at the visible bulge in his sweats and the lube beside him. "Umm... I was kind of in the middle of..."

"Oh right! Well, that's definitely my cue to leave. I'll umm, see you..." The sheriff shields his eyes and turns towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Stiles okay?" 

The sheriff definitely leaves straight away, Stiles has never seen or heard him move so fast before.

Stiles chuckles and walks towards the window, "come on in, Derek. I'm pretty sure we've got something to finish."

"You do realise how cold it is out there right?" Derek questions looking down at his nearly completely soft cock.

"I can fix that." Stiles tells him with a smirk and a shove towards the bed.

Stiles leaves Derek completely sated and unable to get down from his high even when he leaves - which takes longer than normal, due to not being able to feel his legs yet and leaves Stiles entirely too smug - because hate sex? You don't stay and cuddle.

Even if it's maybe not all hate for one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe, bookmark or leave kudos if you liked this and want to see more of the background of this and the future I have planned for our favourite couple ;)
> 
> This is my first time writing proper smut other than my last little fic where I dabbled with it a but so please tell me if I'm alright at it and give me some tips if I'm not.
> 
> Follow me @DoTheStiles and see me constantly post pictures of all the couple on teen wolf on my tumblr, howltothebluemoon.


End file.
